Defining Moments: Gargoyles Drabbles
by acornofdarkness
Summary: A series of drabbles about the characters from the Gargoyles
1. Goliath

_**Goliath _

He would catch her. He always caught her.

From the moment they had met he had been racing to catch her. This moment would be no different. This _hunter_ would not change that.

He would catch her.

He could already feel her soft small hand in his own. She would not be taken from him.

Her dark hair whipped across her head obscuring her face from him but she reached out her hand clutching at the air in front of his own. His talons grasped where her fragile fingers had only been a moment before.

He _would_ catch her.

The falling water swallowed her, plunging her small form into its rushing depths. An anguished cry escaped his throat as she was swept from him.…

"_Stop this! Please! Both of you,"_

"_Not while they live!"_

"_No!"_

"_Jason!"_

"_Elisa!"_

Here is number one of the drabbles! I actually had a difficult time deciding between two scenes for Goliath. I was stuck between the falling scene from Hunter's Moon and the scene where Goliath catches Elisa and Jason kissing. I finally decided on the falling scene because it was such a Goliath/ Elisa moment. But I may decide to do the kissing scene later. I hope to do all the main characters from the series and maybe even some of the secondary ones. Next up: Elisa


	2. Elisa

_**Elisa_

_

* * *

_As the others stared at the rising light and wondered what secrets its rays would never reveal to them, he stared at her, his dark eyes searching her face.

She turned away from his questioning gaze. She recognized his look as a mirror image of her own thoughts.

However the realm of impossibility was not something she thought about because it wasn't within her nature.

She had never been a dreamer. Speculation was a dangerous haze she avoided. There was only the now.

But that night she glided the city sky with wings that were never hers, fought a demon with strength unknown to her kind, and shared a brief tender moment of human flesh that brought an aching clarity to her.

She had experienced the freedom of possibility and found the aftertaste bittersweet…..

"_Elisa I—"_

"_Yeah I know. You're as relieved as I am that things are back to normal,"_

"_That's not what I was going to say—"  
_

"_I know…but that's the way it is," _

_

* * *

_

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. Hopefully this one lived up to expectations. Well this is number two in the drabble series. This scene is from one of the ending moments from the episode The Mirror. The Mirror was a really awesome episode that brought the Elisa/Goliath relationship to a turning point. It was the first time that both characters realized their feelings for each other. Even if neither one of them was really comfortable with the idea yet. Next up: Demona.


	3. Demona

_**Demona_

The sisters pulled and pushed at her with apathetic tones.

She answered them back, absolute in her conviction of hatred.

But with each question they pressed onto her the cracks appeared. They peeled back layers of time and conscience showing opportunity and failure.

Her oldest memories came with the remembrance of youthful love destroyed by her act of betrayal…

Weathered by time she waged her private war until another was born equaled in hatred…

With stolen youth she shattered friendship and trust, resolute in her own righteousness….

Tears rolled from her eyes as a fearful nakedness laid her bare. She whispered the answer to them with a single word….

"_You must give them the code,"_

"_I will have vengeance for the betrayal of my clan...vengeance for my pain,"_

"_But who betrayed your clan?"_

"_And who caused this pain?"_

"_The Vikings destroyed my clan,"_

"_Who betrayed the castle to the Vikings?"_

"_The Hunter hunted us down,"_

"_Who created the Hunter?"_

"_Canmore destroyed the last of us,"_

"_Who betrayed MacBeth to Canmore?"_

"_Your thirst for vengeance has only created more sorrow. End the cycle Demona. Give us the Code,"_

"_The access code is…alone," _

_

* * *

_Okay, finally, Demona. Sorry the update took forever but she was a very tricky gargoyle for me. She's one of those villains that you love to hate but at the same time you feel sorry for her. So this scene is from the end of City of Stone where the Weird Sisters are trying to keep Demona from killing all the humans in New York as well as the gargoyles. I thought it was an awesome scene that pretty much summed up Demona. Next up: Xanatos.


	4. Xanatos

_**Xanatos _

_

* * *

_Calculations. Plans.

It made the world go around.

Well, that and money.

Normally he had plenty of all three but this night he found himself running into dead ends.

Next to him the massive gargoyle glared down at him with his clawed hand outstretched. He glanced from the bejeweled necklace in his hand to the unconscious woman on the ground.

He wasn't use to compromises.

He dropped the necklace in the waiting hand and turned away, his face hardening at the gargoyle's parting but poignant words. But as he claimed his prize in his arms, her blue eyes opened and focused on him, a smile softened his face…

"_She's alive… the Eye. Give it to me,"_

"_A trade?"_

"_Let's just say I don't trust you without it,"_

"_So now you know my weakness,"_

"_Only _you_ would regard love as a weakness," _

_

* * *

_You just gotta love Xanatos. That sneaky scheming devil. This scene is from The Eye of the Beholder, one of my all time favorite episodes. If you haven't seen it yet you should. It's the first time you see that Xanatos has a heart, albeit a slightly demented one. And you may want to check yourself for tracking devices after reading this one. It is Xanatos after all. ;) Next up: Puck/Owen


	5. PuckOwen

_**Owen / Puck _

_

* * *

_

Sacrifice.

The concept was not one his kind readily understood.

After all, when one could simply wiggle a nose or wave a hand to change circumstance it was meaningless. Even he had merely skirted around the edges of it as his role of the straight man, plunging his hand into the cauldron as a testament of his commitment.

What was an arm of flesh turned to stone compared to the ability to change forms completely?

He stepped out into the cold night air and was greeted by the sight of fallen comrades, each ready to give their lives for a newly born child. He marveled at their hopeless defiance.

Mortals had _such _spunk.

His Lord's wizened face glared at him coldly, regarding him with hard eyes. Even with all his magic and wits he knew the outcome of this fray.

It was suicide at best.

Despite this a wave of determinedness comes over him and as he shed his mortal form he wondered what price he would pay for it…

"_Finally, all the nuisances have been eliminated,"_

"_I'm afraid my lord there is one nuisance left,"_

"_Do you think a stone fist will stop me, human?"_

"_Owen I knew you would come,"_

"_It was against my better judgment, Mr. Xanatos, I assure you. Nevertheless…,"_

"_Heeeere's Puck!" _

_

* * *

_

Yay, for Puck! This scene's from Part 2 of The Gathering when Owen is finally revealed as Puck. I remember the first time I saw it I was jumping up and down in my seat. I tried to make his point of view as both a combination of Puck and Owen but I'm thinking Owen came out a little bit more. Next up:Angela.


	6. Angela

_**Angela_

_

* * *

_The only mother she'd ever known had loved her well. She remembered those cherished moments.

But it was never enough.

So she dreamed of mothers on star-filled nights, wishing to have what only imagination could fulfill. Then she heard the whispered speculation of motherhood, disbelieving in the possibility. But now, even she could see the similarity of contours and shapes in _her _body, an almost perfect image of herself.

But where there was gentleness in her dark eyes, _her _eyes hardened with scorn…

Where she found love and fulfillment in a father unknown, _she_ greeted him with hate and disgust…

Where she fought to defend and to protect, _she_ betrayed and destroyed…

So she asked her question, already knowing the truth. She was answered with a hushed voice, a gentle ripple of concern in its wake…

"_It's true isn't it. Demona is my mother?"_

"_Elisa I have to know,"_

"_Yes it's true,"_

_

* * *

_

Angela is finally done! I think NinjaSheik was looking forward to this character so I hope it lives up to expectations. Angela had three main relationships in the series which was Demona, Golaith, and Broadway. I considered Goliath since she fought really hard to get him to call her 'his daughter' but I decided to focus on Demona b/c it became more of an issue in the series. This scene is from the end of Sanctuary where Angela's theory about Demona being her mother is finally confirmed. Angela is such a sweetie it had to be a very heartbreaking moment for her especially since Golaith is very much a good guy. Next up: Brooklyn.


	7. Brooklyn

_**Brooklyn _

_

* * *

_

They wanted answers. Everywhere he turned there were faces looking for answers.

Well he didn't have any.

And he was _tired_ of the question. _"What should we do?" _

They tormented him with that question. He _didn't_ have the answers_. _How could anyone have those answers?

It was a mistake, that's all. He never should have been made the Second.

But there she was, standing in front of him, pleading for a solution. The tears half-formed around her feline eyes.

But she wasn't crying for him.

Did it matter that the tears were for another? Should it? Didn't it only matter that she was hurting?

He knew the answer.

He _hated_ the part of him that knew the answer. But he made his choice however much he didn't want it…

"_What's all the commotion then?"_

"_Talon needs our help. Let's go,"_

"_I thought you didn't want to lead us, lad,"_

"_This has nothing to do with what I want. You better come along this time Hudson. We'll need all the help we can get," _

"_Is that an order then?"_

"_Yeah…I guess it is," _

_

* * *

_

This scene is from Kingdom where Brooklyn finally decides to lead the clan when Goliath went missing. It actually takes Maggie crying to him about Talon being held captive for him to make the decision to lead the clan. Up until then he was letting everyone else make decisions that ultimately just screwed-up the whole missing-Goliath-thing even worse. I tried to put a little bit of Brooklyn's pinning for Maggie in there as well. Oh and I'm dedicating this moment to NinjaSheik since Brooklyn is her favorite.

Next up: Broadway


	8. Broadway

_**Broadway_

_

* * *

_

It _wasn't_ like the movies.

There, death was swift and simplified, where the bad went down and the good survived.

It never showed him the smooth easy pull of the trigger or the bite of the recoil in his hand.

It never showed him the sulfuric smell that burned the senses or the heart-stopping moment of the blast.

It never showed him the dark pool of warm blood or the quivering weakness of once strong brown eyes.

It never showed him the coldness of the silence.

The sudden roar snapped him from that horrible moment as he stood in the darkness of the warehouse.

His Leader's massive form hovered over the terrified human dangling from the labyrinth of metal stairs. With burning white eyes his talons scraped over the soft throat ready to rip its life pulse away.

He knew his Leader's intentions and perhaps the criminal deserved it, but not for _this_ crime, so he blurted his mistake hoping the truth could undo the wrong…

"_You are the one who shot Elisa Maza!" _

"_Wha—,"_

"_Golaith! No! You can't kill him," _

"_You think not? With his death she'll have her revenge…through me," _

"_But he didn't shoot Elisa…I did," _

"_What?"_

"_It was an accident. I was looking at her gun and… it went off. I'm sorry," _

_

* * *

_

This scene is from Deadly Force where Goliath is about to kill Tony for shooting Elisa when Broadway suddenly admits to it. I always thought this was a really awesome episode even though I know for many people it was controversial since it was a kids show. I think most networks refuse to show it but I'm glad it made to the DVDs_. _I am planning on doing some other scenes with Goliath, Elisa, etc but I want to get through all the main characters first before doing that. Also I'm going to do secondary characters like MacBeth, Derek, and Tony. Next up: Lexington


	9. Lexington

**_Lexington_

_

* * *

_

The raging fire engulfed the ship, surrounding them in its unforgiving embrace.

In fury he watched them flee, escaping the justice they deserved.

He had earned this moment. How could he allow them to slip away so easily? They had taken advantage of his naiveté before. But not this time. This time he would teach them a lesson.

Raising his gun he aimed through the scope targeting the departing ship. His vision passed briefly over the prone image of his brother dangerously near edge; His dark red form barely distinguishable from the flickering flames. He re-aimed his scope pushing the image to the back of his mind.

His brother would understand the importance of this. He, out of all of them, would understand. There was little difference between their grievances.

The fleeing ship grew smaller on the horizon. His finger hesitated on the trigger. The sound of the fire's crackling burned the memory of the girl's taunting laughter in his mind. He tightened his grip on his weapon determined to earn his justice.

But over the roar of the fire he heard his clan calling out to one another in confusion.

They could all die here tonight.

Was that worth his pride? His clan? Were _they_ worth it?

Would his brother forsake him for _his_ vengeance?

Casting away his gun, he pulled his brother to safety as they lifted into the air. The rushing of cold water sucked the metal ship down into its depths, dousing the flames…

"_Thanks for savin' my bacon…before it got fried," _

"_Hey I'm use to it….besides it helped me get my priorities straight," _

_

* * *

_

Here's Lexington. This scene is from Leader of the Pack where Lexington's desire for revenge has him making a hard decision between having it or saving Brooklyn. I always liked how Brooklyn reached out to him by talking about his issues with Demona. The other scene I was thinking about was the motorcycle...which I may do later. Sorry for the delay. I've had a series of bad events including having my apt broken into and my laptop being stolen to occupy my time. Next up: Hudson.


End file.
